Paseos a la luz de la luna
by Bra1
Summary: Una pareja mantiene una conversacion durante un paseo que les influira sobremanera en el futuro.¿Como reaciona él a la noticia que ella le tiene?Cortito espero que os guste y comenteis.[ONESHOOT]


En primer lugar decir que los personajes y escenarios aquí presentes no son de mi propiedad, ni estoy casada ni tengo hijos ni soy inglesa y menos aun (y para mi tristeza) soy una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra...es decir que no soy J.K. Rowling y por tanto Harry Potter y cia no me pertenece.  
  
La pareja de este fic es sin miedo a equivocarme mi pareja heterosexual favorita, aunque sin duda mi pareja favorita es y seguirá siendo la de Remus/Sirius. Espero que a aquellos que le guste esta pareja disfruten de este pequeño fanfic.  
  
****** "PASEOS A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA"  
  
La luna se alzaba entre las despejadas nubes esa noche a finales de primavera, con sus rayos de plata iluminaba todo lo que bajo ella había: los amplios jardines, la verde hierba, el oscuro bosque, el majestuoso castillo...y más allá ocultos tras un pequeño terraplén dos personas, un chico y una chica de seguramente la misma edad y que disfrutaban solos ,pero juntos, de la paz y tranquilidad que se encargaba de cubrir los terrenos del colegio casi todos las noches.  
  
Caminaban juntos, cercanos pero separados, y a la vez distantes como evitando así cualquier error que cortase ese agradable momento, uno de esos pocos momentos en que las palabras parecían sobrar y bastaba con estar juntos mirándose a los ojos para entender lo que pensaban o más bien lo que sentían.  
  
Habían salido de su sala común mucho después del toque de queda, evitando en lo posible al conserje, como todas las noches hacían lo mismo, por regla general siempre habían sido tres los que se saltaban las reglas a la torera juntos, pero desde hacia tiempo eso había cambiado y ya no eran tres si no dos.  
  
Aprovechaban momentos como aquellos en que nadie podía molestarlos, en que las miradas curiosas e incluso molestas se encontraban ocupada en sus propios asuntos,-en sus sueños- para así poder estar juntos y compartir aquello que de otra manera serian incapaces de compartir.  
  
La distancia que los separaba se hacia cada vez mas corta, quizás buscando en el otro el calor que el ambiente les negaba ya que el frío de la madrugada empezaba a congelar sus cuerpos cubiertos convenientemente para evitar tal cosa.  
  
La chica se sentó cansada en el frió suelo de tierra apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol que franqueaba el paso hacia el bosque prohibido. El muchacho tras vacilar un poco, pero tras ver a su amiga como se cogía las piernas con sus brazos tratando de evitar el frío, se acerco más confiado hasta sentarse a su lado apoyando su cuerpo también contra el mismo árbol.  
  
Ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir nada, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, a veces cómodo a veces molesto, que los rodeaba desde que horas atrás y al haber comenzado su paseo nocturno una noticia, extraña e inquietante a la vez, había acabado con la conversación.  
  
-¿Qué pasara cuando salgamos del colegio?- la voz del chico corto el silencio de repente, un silencio que empezaba a resultar incomodo. Se notaba claramente el miedo a la respuesta.  
  
La chica acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho pareciendo buscar un punto de apoyo y suspiro también con algo de miedo.  
  
-No lo se- respondió por fin- supongo que...  
  
Fue incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente, ni ella que era la que siempre lo sabia todo tenia una respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
Comenzaba a temblar, sin saber si era por el frío o por la incertidumbre, cuando una gran mano se poso en sus enredados cabellos castaños y los acariciaron con torpeza, vergüenza e incluso miedo a un posible rechazo.  
  
-Haremos una fiesta- la voz del chico volvió a sonar con poca seguridad  
  
-¿Y con qué motivo?-pregunto ya mas a gusto la muchacha  
  
-pues....-pareció meditarlo un poco hasta que como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo encontró una posibilidad-... por el futuro  
  
La castaña no evito sonreír a la vez que la mano de su acompañante le acariciaba los cabellos con mas confianza.  
  
-Deberemos celebrar muchas cosas entonces-sonrió la castaña  
  
-¡Claro que si!: nuestra graduación, nuestra vida fuera de Hogwarts...  
  
-La vida independiente, fuera del cuidado de nuestros padres...  
  
-Tendremos que celebrar el buen quehacer que harás en el ministerio de magia...  
  
La castaña sonrió mientras tomaba el color de pelo de su acompañante.  
  
-...claro que si, te veremos pronto pasar del departamento de "control y vigilancia de criaturas mágicas" hacia el puesto que más te mereces, la primera hija de muggles que llegara a ministra de magia.  
  
No pudo evitar una risa al levantar la vista y ver como su amigo pelirrojo al que mas quería ponía grandes ilusiones en su futuro con ojos brillantes de orgullo.  
  
-En ese caso tendremos que celebrar también la maravillosa labor que tu llevaras acabo como auror, uno de los mejores del ministerio o más aun...el mejor- murmuro soñando también.  
  
Ese era sin duda el sueño del pequeño de los Weasleys, llegar a ser auror; siempre había querido destacar sobre sus impresionantes hermanos pero nunca supo que camino tomaría al salir de la protección de su hogar y del colegio, nunca hasta que los acontecimientos que lo rodearon le llevaron a tomar una decisión.  
  
Eran jóvenes y como tales estaban llenos de sueños y energía, sueños que anhelaban cumplir y que quizás por el período que vivían no podrían llevar a cabo.  
  
-Michelle-el pelirrojo hablo vacilando un poco  
  
La castaña se estremeció y levanto la vista asustada  
  
-Es un bonito nombre, ¿no te parece Hermione?  
  
El pelirrojo tenia el rostro sereno pero sonrojado y una mirada que denotaba su nerviosismo.  
  
-Un nombre muy bonito-le sonrió Hermione también roja  
  
Entendía que debía ser difícil para él, temía al futuro porque ya en el presente se confabulaba contra ellos.  
  
Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar, todavía la luna se encontraba en el cielo, el frío seguía presente y la hierba se movía a su paso.  
  
-El 24 de julio...-murmuro el pelirrojo  
  
Hermione se extraño y levanto la vista pidiéndole una aclaración.  
  
-Mama esta muy emocionada, al igual que Ginny...las mujeres se emocionan mucho con estas cosas según parece...  
  
Sonrió creyendo saber por donde iban las cosas  
  
-Espero que vengas...  
  
-Nunca he estado en una boda entre magos...será interesante. No dudes que estaré allí para darle mis mejores deseos a Fleur y Bill.  
  
-Mama dice que ya es hora de que Bill y Charlie vayan sentado cabeza...cree que así conseguirá que Bill se corte el pelo de una buena vez y que Charlie vuelva...  
  
Hermione sonrió al recordar a la amable señora que era Molly Weasley y lo mucho que añoraba a sus hijos mayores, aquellos que vivían prácticamente en la otra punta del mundo.  
  
-Creo que me dejare el pelo largo-salto de repente el chico mientras se pasaba unas de sus manos por el cabello y luego la dirigía hacia su barbilla-y quizás barba...  
  
La castaña no pudo evitar poner un gesto de horror y desacuerdo al imaginárselo. El chico rió al verla así  
  
-¿Qué?- sonrió divertido  
  
-No me hago a la idea... sin duda alguna te queda mucho mejor el cabello corto y sin barba que afee esa cara tan bonita que tienes.  
  
La chica se puso de rodillas delante suya y con sus manos acerco su cara a la de él hasta que sus narices chocaron y su frentes se juntaron. Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento.  
  
-Además-añadió sonriéndole- así es más fácil encontrar tus labios –dijo a la vez que rozaba levemente sus labios en un beso casi imperceptible-y también así se nota mas tu sonrojo-rió.  
  
El pelirrojo supero con creces el rojo de su cabello en su cara.  
  
Punto para ella, sabia perfectamente como conseguir lo que quería de su tierno pelirrojo. Este se acomodo ahora reposando su cabeza en sus piernas y mirándola con infinita ternura.  
  
El Ron Weasley que conocían en publico llegaba a distar mucho del que era en la intimidad de aquellos que lo querían. Cualquiera que hubiese visto como se había liado a golpes tras el duelo que habían tenido hacia poco con Malfoy por su ya más que acostumbrados Sangre sucia no reconocería al calmado Ron que ahora disfrutaba del momento.  
  
-¡Eres peor que Crookshanks!-rió Hermione al ver lo a gusto que estaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
  
-¡Miau!- y luego se puso a ronronear haciendo aumentar las risas de su amiga.  
  
Nuevamente el silencio se acomodo entre los dos pero este era mas distendido, el silencio en que sobraban las palabras por que las demostraciones lo decían todo.  
  
-Matthew- esta vez hablo Hermione mientras perdía la vista en la luna.  
  
-¿mmm?  
  
-Matthew también es un bonito nombre. Hay que pensar en las dos posibilidades  
  
Ron puso gesto de niño chico enfurruñado  
  
-¿Qué?-sonrió divertida  
  
-Na... Michelle, ya que será una niña tan bonita como su madre.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y sonrió ante la facilidad con la que iban las cosas.  
  
Volvieron a levantarse de donde estaban y entumecidos por el frió volvieron a caminar para entrar en calor.  
  
-Hace frió...-murmura casi inaudible Hermione mientras se abrazaba a si misma. En un segundo se encontró con una capa en sus hombros-Pero tu...-una sonrisa del pelirrojo la hizo callar y simplemente sonreírle.  
  
Le encantaba las ocasiones como esa, ocasiones en las que las palabras sobraban y el cuerpo actuaba demostrando lo que el corazón sentía, ya fuese con una sonrisa o una mirada. De todos modos tampoco quería que todo se redujese a eso, su amistad sin sus constantes peleas no tendría sentido, era su forma de hablar y era el aliño que le daba sabor a su relación.  
  
Caminaron más juntos que al principio hacía el lago dónde se sentaron nuevamente, daba igual el lugar, la hora o cualquier otro detalle, lo importante ahí era sin duda la compañía.  
  
-Hace frió...-volvió a murmurar Hermione pero antes de que Ron pudiese decir o sugerir algo se sentó delante suya echándose hacia atrás quedando sin mas remedio en los brazos de él que no dudo en abrazarla por detrás.  
  
-Necesitaremos un...  
  
-Cierto- interrumpió ella-¿se te ocurre alguien?  
  
-Ocurrírseme se me ocurren muchos pero alguien en quien de verdad confiara para algo así y que es como de la familia...  
  
Sabia perfectamente a quien se refería  
  
-Yo también he pensado en él  
  
-Entonces..¿decidido?  
  
-Decidido-sentencio ella  
  
-¿Cuando se lo diremos?  
  
-En cuanto lo tengamos todo seguro y...  
  
-antes de hablar con nuestras familias  
  
Se sonrieron al ver que no perdían la capacidad de entenderse sin palabras.  
  
Lo tomaban con calma aun sabiendo que lo que ocurría era algo muy importante que les influiría desde ya, hacia unas horas hasta siempre.  
  
-Mi padre se va a enfadar mucho...será mucho peor que cuando vio que me arregle los dientes con magia- se estremeció Hermione  
  
-Tranquila- callo por unos momentos-mis padres dirán que tendremos que seguir los pasos de Bill...- él también se estremeció  
  
-Tu sabes que no tenemos porque, no todavía, no si no queremos  
  
-Ese es el problema Hermione...que si quiero...- no sabia como seguir  
  
-Pero no aun- concluyo ella  
  
Nuevamente se entendían sin necesidad de grandes esfuerzos  
  
La abrazo más fuerte aun hundiendo su cara en el enmarañado cabello castaño con el que soñaba cada noche.  
  
La luna se iba yendo, las estrellas se iban borrando poco a poco en el cada vez mas claro cielo mientras el sol comenzaba su ascenso hacia la cúspide del cielo, bañando así con sus aun dormidos rayos las dos siluetas que seguían abrazadas contemplando el amanecer. Los tonos rojizos del mismo hacían llamado a la hora que era.  
  
-Será mejor volver ya... no creo que la gente se crea que hemos madrugado tanto.  
  
Aun así ninguno se movió, querían ver como un nuevo amanecer se alzaba disipando la oscuridad y llenando de luz un nuevo día para todos.  
  
Ellos como el amanecer sabían que tendrían que luchar contra lo que se les oponía pero, aun así, estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de cumplir sus sueños, sueños que ahora incluían a alguien más.  
  
-Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts haremos una fiesta  
  
-Para celebrar el futuro.  
  
-Un futuro en el que habrá una gran ministra de magia.  
  
-y un gran auror  
  
-pero sobre todo una niña que será tan linda como su madre y que llenara de alegría a aquellos que la quieren.  
  
Esta vez sonaron mucho mas seguros, tras haber hablado se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaría, las cosas no tendrían porque cambiar seguirían siendo iguales, seguirían siendo ellos, no importaba el lugar, ni la hora solo importaba la compañía. Estarían juntos, eso no lo dudaban.  
  
Ya de la mano y cuando el sol termino de salir y la luna de ocultarse se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo alegres de haber aclarado todo y dispuestos a luchar por su futuro.  
  
-¿Y sin son gemelos?  
  
La pregunta de Hermione fue lo ultimo que se oyó llamando sin duda a una de esas peleas que tanto le gustaban a los dos y que los habían unido.  
  
Desde la ventana de una torre aquel al que habían elegido como padrino observaba sonriente la escena sabiendo mas o menos lo que pasaría a continuación aun sin haber escuchado nada.  
  
FIN  
  
******  
  
Como se habrá podido observar es un Ron/Hermione ^^ y bueno creo que una lectura más o menos atenta habréis sacado aquello que pasa n_n , espero que os haya gustado pero como siempre pido: espero vuestros reviews o e-mails y que conste que acepto criticas constructivas ayudan mucho.  
  
Hasta la próxima  
  
BRA^^ 


End file.
